cawfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Defunct New-WWE Championships
The following are all the active (and inactive) championship titles in New-WWE *NOTE: The brands listed are the brand the superstar was part of when winning the championship. Some (like Phil Collins) switched brands after winning the title. Others (like El Jefe) were signed to New-WWE after winning the title. WWE Championship The WWE Championship is the highest ranked title on the Raw brand. The first WWE Champion in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was John Cena. The current champion is TRS, who is in his first reign as champion. World Heavyweight Championship The World Heavyweight Championship is the highest ranked title on the Smackdown brand. The first World Heavyweight Champion in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was Randy Orton. The current champion is Chris Johansen, who is in his first reign as champion. Intercontinental Championship The Intercontinental Championship is a second-tier championship on the Smackdown Brand. It debuted as part of the Raw brand, where it was defended until Master Bubu won the championship as a member of the Smackdown roster, moving it. The first Intercontinental Champion in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was CM Punk. The current champion is Kage, who is in his first reign. United States Championship The United States Championship is a second-tier championship on the Raw Brand. It debuted as part of the Smackdown brand, where it was defended until Chris Jericho moved to Raw and brought the title with him during his reign. The first United States Champion in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was Ted DiBiase. The current champion is Larry It, who is in his first reign. Women's Championship The Women's Championship is the women's division championship on the Smackdown Brand. It debuted as part of the Raw brand, where it was defended until Barbra Streisand was traded to Smackdown and brought the title with her during her second reign. The first Women's Champion in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was Michelle McCool. The current champion is Janice Miller, who is in her second reign. Divas Championship The Divas Championship is the women's division championship on the Raw Brand. It debuted as part of the Smackdown brand, where it was defended until Pam was traded to Raw and brought the title with her during her reign. The first Divas Champion in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was Victoria. The current champion is Pam, who is in her second reign. World Tag Team Championship The World Tag Team Championship are the tag titles defended on Raw. The World Tag Team Championship was unified with Smackdown's WWE Tag Team Championship until being de-unified following the death of the ECW brand. The first World Tag Team Champions in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE were Bret Michaels & Adolf Hitler. The current champions are DamaRJ and Brent Harvanator. WWE Tag Team Championship The WWE Tag Team Championship are the tag titles defended on Smackdown. The WWE Tag Team Championship was unified with Raw's World Tag Team Championship until being de-unified following the death of the ECW brand. The first WWE Tag Team Champions in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE were Mr. Mac & Damar. The current champions are Allan Caesar III and Master Bubu. ECW Championship The ECW Championship was the highest ranked title on the ECW brand. The first ECW Champion in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was Matt Morgan. The final champion was Phil Collins. Hardcore Championship The Hardcore Championship was a title that was once exclusive to the Superstars one-shot matches, and was later featured on ECW as its second highest ranked championship. On Superstars, its gimmick was that it could feature talent not under New-WWE contract. The first champion was Jason Hawkinz, and the final champion was The Wingmaster. Triple Crown Champions The Triple Crown is an achievement rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins a World championship (WWE, World Heavyweight, or ECW), a Mid-Card championship (Intercontinental, United States, or Hardcore), and a Tag championship (either the World Tag Team or WWE Tag Team). The Triple Crown can be won multiple times if a superstar wins all three tiers of titles more than once. List of potential Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of two levels) that can complete the Triple Crown by winning one championship. Those who are deceased, retired, or otherwise not employed with New-WWE or NAW are not listed. Royal Rumble Winners Simply put, the winners of the Royal Rumble match. Money in the Bank Winners Winners of the Money in the Bank Ladder match. *Questionable as he never did win the Money in the Bank ladder match, But still had won the Contract. Trivia * The shortest reign for any of the championships was Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales' first World Heavyweight Title reign, which lasted only seconds due to Chris Jericho's immediate Money in the Bank cash in. * The longest reign for any of the championships was Maria's Divas Championship reign, which, even excluding New-WWE's hiatus, lasted a total of two months (which is very long in terms of New-WWE, considering its accelerated pace of uploading events). * The oldest male champion in New-WWE history was Adolf Hitler, winning the WWE Championship at the ripe age of 120. * The youngest male champion in New-WWE history was Lil Ham, winning the Intercontinental Championship at roughly 13 years old. * The oldest female champion in New-WWE history was Barbra Streisand, winning the Women's Championship at age 67. * The youngest female champion in New-WWE history was Miley Cyrus, winning the Divas Championship at age 17. *El Jefe is the only New-WWE Superstar as of yet to win all Secondary Championships. *TRS is the only New-WWE Superstar as of yet to win all World Championships. Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE